


Чай и беседа. Часть 3

by Sevima



Series: Беседы в СМС [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Texting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение второй части "Чая и беседы". Шерлок ранен, и их чувства наконец-то выйдут наружу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чай и беседа. Часть 3

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea and Conversation, Part 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/421063) by [PipMer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer). 



_**Как он? - ГЛ**_  
  
Все еще в операционной. Возможно, это займет еще пару часов. - МХ  
  
_**Мне жаль, что не смог остаться. Приеду, как только закончу с бумажной работой. Как Джон? - ГЛ**_  
  
А как вы ДУМАЕТЕ? Честное слово, Инспектор, зачем вы задаете вопросы, ответы на которые и так прекрасно знаете? \- МХ  
  
_**Вы не единственный, кто заботится о нем, Майкрофт. - ГЛ**_  
  
На данный момент я знаю лишь двоих людей, кто действительно заботится о нем. И один из них - это я. \- МХ  
  
_**Это не так. Миссис Хадсон тоже не все равно. Как и мне. - ГЛ**_  
  
Да неужели? Скажите мне, Инспектор, какая часть этой заботы - следствие чувства долга перед ним за то, что он рисковал своей жизнью и репутацией, спасая вас? \- МХ  
  
_**Нет такой части. Думаете, Джон рядом с ним только лишь из-за чувства долга? - ГЛ**_  
  
Конечно же, нет. Доктор Ватсон является исключением из многих правил, когда речь идет о Шерлоке. \- МХ  
  
_**Что ж, он не единственный, кто заботится о Шерлоке без каких-либо на то причин. Как бы то ни было, сначала мне нужно закончить здесь. Напишите мне, когда его привезут из операционной. - ГЛ**_  
  
***  
  
_**Джон, ты как? - ГЛ**_  
  
_Он хотел, чтобы я пришел к нему, Грег. Он попросил меня об этом, а я отказался. Если бы я был там, то смог бы его защитить. - ДВ_  
  
_**Нет, только не начинай. На его месте мог оказаться ты. - ГЛ**_  
  
_Лучше уж я, чем он. Миру нужен Шерлок Холмс. - ДВ_  
  
_**А Шерлоку Холмсу нужен ты. Я просто не могу больше представить его без тебя. - ГЛ**_  
  
_Знаешь, я ведь притворился, что ничего не помню. - ДВ_  
  
_**Помнишь что? - ГЛ**_  
  
_Тот вечер в пабе. Я заставил его думать, что был слишком пьян, чтобы что-то помнить. Но я помню. С кристальной ясностью. Я просто трус. - ДВ_  
  
_**Значит, вас уже двое. В любом случае, ты должен рассказать ему, когда он очнется. - ГЛ**_  
  
_Он так и не пришел в себя. А ведь прошло уже два дня. - ДВ_  
  
_**Он очнется, Джон. Сначала должен спасть отек головного мозга. Ты же знаешь, ведь это ты у нас доктор. - ГЛ**_  
  
_Отек мозга. О, Боже, Грег, его мозг! Ведь это благодаря ему он такой, какой есть. Что если его мозг необратимо поврежден? - ДВ_  
  
_**Нет, не думай так. Тебе нужно просто верить в него. Это же Шерлок, он не сдастся без борьбы. - ГЛ**_  
  
_Нет, я ему не позволю. Майкрофт сказал, что сможет сделать так, чтобы меня пустили к нему. И я не отойду от его кровати, пока он не очнется. Точнее, я вообще больше не отойду от него ни на шаг. - ДВ_  
  
_**Не стоит становиться чрезмерно заботливым, Джон. Это его только разозлит. Как бы он тебя ни обожал, не думаю, что он сможет долго терпеть подобное. - ГЛ**_  
  
_Но ему нужна эта чертова забота и защита. Теперь ему от меня никуда не деться, так что ему придется с этим смириться. - ДВ_  
  
***  
  
**\- Шесть недель спустя -**  
  
_Шерлок, где ты, ЧЕРТ ТЕБЯ ПОДЕРИ? - ДВ_  
  
Следи за языком, Джон. Этим же ртом ты целуешь миссис Хадсон в щеку. - ШХ  
  
_ГДЕ ТЫ? - ДВ_  
  
Вышел. - ШХ  
  
_Неверный ответ. Тебе нельзя покидать квартиру еще как минимум неделю. - ДВ_  
  
Я не инвалид, Джон. - ШХ  
  
_Ты был ранен в спину! Не говоря уже о субдуральной гематоме. Ты был без сознания пять дней и вышел из больницы лишь неделю назад. - ДВ_  
  
Я думал, что тебя не будет дома в ближайшие три часа. - ШХ  
  
_А я и НЕ дома, я на работе. Миссис Хадсон позвонила мне, когда, поднявшись проведать тебя, не обнаружила на месте. - ДВ_  
  
Я всего лишь спустился до "Спиди" за сендвичем. Я вернусь через пять минут. - ШХ  
  
_А ты не мог попросить миссис Хадсон за ним сходить? - ДВ_  
  
Конечно же, я МОГ. Это очевидно. - ШХ  
  
_Тогда, чего не попросил? - ДВ_  
  
Я тут схожу с ума, Джон! Я не могу просто сидеть в четырех стенах и ничего не делать. Мне нужно было выйти, глотнуть свежего воздуха. - ШХ  
  
_Я ТАК И ЗНАЛ, что не следовало оставлять тебя одного. Я убью Майкрофта за то, что он уговорил меня вернуться на работу так скоро. - ДВ_  
  
Ну, правда, Джон, я же не побежал раскрывать очередное убийство. Я всего в нескольких футах от нашей входной двери. Не о чем беспокоиться. - ШХ  
  
_Как только ты выздоровеешь и вновь примешься за расследования, я собираюсь уволиться и работать только с тобой. - ДВ_  
  
Правда? - ШХ  
  
_Да. Я не собираюсь больше тобой рисковать. - ДВ_  
  
Джон, это была не твоя вина. - ШХ  
  
_Нет, была. Если бы я был там, то смог бы прикрыть твою спину. - ДВ_  
  
Ты не можешь все время быть со мной, Джон. Ты был даже не на работе, а на свидании. Ты собираешься отказаться и от свиданий тоже? - ШХ  
  
_Да. - ДВ_  
  
Не смеши меня. - ШХ  
  
_Я предельно серьезен. - ДВ_  
  
Я вполне могу позаботиться о себе сам. - ШХ  
  
_Очевидно, что это не так. Иначе бы ты не оказался в ситуации, в результате которой ЕДВА НЕ ПОГИБ! - ДВ_  
  
Издержки профессии, Джон. Может быть опасно, помнишь? - ШХ  
  
_Когда мы вместе, риск того, что кто-то из нас будет убит, резко сокращается. Поэтому, когда бы тебе ни приспичило ускакать на очередное расследование, я пойду с тобой. Точка. - ДВ_  
  
А что насчет Мери? - ШХ  
  
_А что насчет нее? - ДВ_  
  
Что если расследование совпадет с тем временем, когда ты будешь занят чем-то другим? - ШХ  
  
_Кто, как ты думаешь, более важен для меня - ты или она? - ДВ_  
  
Откуда мне знать? - ШХ  
  
_Это ты, идиот. - ДВ_  
  
Лестрейд тоже так думает. - ШХ  
  
_В каком смысле? - ДВ_  
  
А ты разве не должен работать? - ШХ  
  
_За дверью пока никого нет. - ДВ_  
  
Нам с тобой надо поговорить. - ШХ  
  
_О чем? - ДВ_  
  
Ты и так прекрасно знаешь, о чем. Думаю, ты уже давно понял, что пытаться скрыть от меня что-либо - совершенно бесполезная затея. - ШХ  
  
_Грег рассказал тебе. - ДВ_  
  
Рассказал о чем? - ШХ  
  
_Что я помню все, о чем мы с тобой разговаривали в тот день. Что я не был так уж сильно пьян, чтобы не помнить, что именно мы друг другу сказали. - ДВ_  
  
Лестрейду и не нужно было мне ничего рассказывать. - ШХ  
  
_Как ты это понял? - ДВ_  
  
Я не понял, я наблюдал. И это то, чему бы и тебе не помешало научиться. - ШХ  
  
_Полагаю, что мы ходили вокруг да около уже достаточно долго, так? - ДВ_  
  
Да. - ШХ  
  
Я вернулся в квартиру и больше никуда не собираюсь сегодня. - ШХ  
  
_Спасибо, я очень признателен тебе за это. - ДВ_  
  
Я хочу сказать, что буду здесь. И готов, даже желаю "поговорить". - ШХ  
  
_О. Понятно. - ДВ_  
  
_О нас? - ДВ_  
  
Естественно. - ШХ  
  
_Хорошо. Конечно. Я буду дома в два. - ДВ_  
  
Тогда, увидимся, Джон. - ШХ  
  
***  
  
**\- Двадцать часов спустя -**  
  
_**Майкрофт, ни Джон, ни Шерлок не отвечают на звонки. Можете проверить их для меня? - ГЛ**_  
  
Не нужно беспокоиться, Инспектор. Наши мальчики выключили свои телефоны намеренно. - МХ  
  
_**Намеренно? И зачем? - ГЛ**_  
  
Для их "разговора". - МХ  
  
**_Оу. - ГЛ_**  
  
**_ОУ! - ГЛ_**  
  
Да, именно так. - МХ  
  
_**Тогда, понятно. Как насчет того, чтобы пропустить по стаканчику у вас в клубе вечером? - ГЛ**_  
  
С удовольствием, Инспектор. Я пришлю машину. - МХ  
  
Но у меня одно условие. Никаких разговоров о моем брате и его... партнере, или кем бы они ни стали друг другу. - МХ  
  
_**О, нет. Полностью поддерживаю. - ГЛ**_  
  
Замечательно. Увидимся в десять. - МХ


End file.
